The Forgotten Kiss Proposition
by UnderestimatedShamy
Summary: A collaboration between DrummerGirl66 and RachelLeah23. Sheldon's back and he missed a lot of scheduled date-night kisses between him and Amy which he has to make up for. Amy has an idea to make up for all those lost times. Shamy, entirely fluff. Rated T for mild sexual content. One-shot.


Finally. Sheldon had finally returned home from his journey across the states to find himself and help escape the horrors that had plagued him up until his departure. Amy was happy- no, ecstatic to have her boyfriend back home. She had thought of him every single day for a majority of the day while he was gone. She missed the scent of talc that radiated from him when they were in close proximity. She missed that tilted smile he would give when she said something that pleased him. She missed their date nights that ended in sweet kisses that took her breath away every time.

Those were what she had missed the most.

Since Sheldon had disappeared without warning, Amy was undoubtedly upset. She had forgiven him, of course, but she was not about to let him get away with leaving her for 2 months without a goodbye then returning to have her act like nothing happened. She demanded some sort of retribution for his actions. Thursday night, their first date night since Sheldon's return, Amy decided what she wanted.

"You know Sheldon…" Amy began, swirling the wine in her glass as she looked up at her boyfriend from under her long eyelashes. "You missed several date nights that were scheduled in our relationship agreement"

Sheldon took a break from chewing the brownies Amy had made for dessert to glance up at his girlfriend. He gave her an apologetic look and nodded as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"I realize that, Amy. I have apologized for my prolonged absence and am trying to enjoy a nice dinner with you this evening. I have also proposed adding an extra date night every week until the lost time is made up. Is there some other thing you would like me to do?" he asked, looking slightly worried that Amy hadn't forgiven him as she said she had. Amy bit her lip to hide the smirk forming on her face as she thought of her idea.

"I have a proposition for you that would relieve you of any extra date nights added to our week. Only if you are willing to comply, of course"

Sheldon took a sip of his Yoohoo and raised an eyebrow at Amy's statement and he immediately became intrigued. _What is this vixen up to now?_

"I'm listening" Sheldon said as his eyes fell on his girlfriend. Amy licked her lips and set her wine glass down before speaking.

"Along with the date nights we missed, there were several… date night kisses that weren't fulfilled as well. I believe that they need to be made up" She paused a moment to look into cobalt blue eyes before finishing. "…Tonight"

Sheldon took a moment to grasp what Amy was saying. They had missed a total of 8 dates while he was away, meaning there were 8 kisses that need to be made up for. _8 kisses in one night? Good lord, we would be like Leonard and Penny at the movie theatres. I'm not sure I could handle that._

Sheldon crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair as he considered Amy's proposition. He could feel her green eyes burning into his skin as he pondered this thought. _Then again, she was quite upset that I didn't say goodbye to her. I DID break several rules in the relationship agreement while on my trip. Plus those plump, pink lips of hers… Focus, Cooper! Think logically! Is this a good way to make up for lost time?_

A few moments passed before Sheldon gave his answer. "Eight kisses? Alright, Dr. Fowler. . . " He was still unsure though, timid almost as Amy leaned in. The first kiss. Sheldon mirrored her until he captured her lips and the sweet nostalgic taste of brownies and wine flooded his senses. He feared that he may have missed kissing her. Correction, he did. Leaning back into their respectable seats, Sheldon heard Amy let out a soft noise, like an incoherent approval. _One down, seven to go Cooper. . ._

Sheldon found the act of focus during the rest of their meal to be quite challenging. Amy attempted to ask him questions about his trip; the places he visited and the people he met. While she was questioning him, Sheldon could only focus on the way her long black eyelashes accented her green eyes. He caught himself gazing at her long locks of brown hair and felt the desire to run his fingers through it. Now that they had exchanged one kiss, all he could think about was the other 7 he would be completing tonight.

"Sheldon? Are you listening?" Amy asked as she took the final bite of her brownie and glanced up at him with a look of confusion. He seemed dazed; his eyes were focused on hers yet his attention was not on her words.

Blinking rapidly, Sheldon regained his attention. "Uhm. . ." was the only thing that left his lips as his blue eyes looked somewhat guiltily at her and Amy couldn't help but roll her eyes at him, and yet, she also couldn't help but feel. . . concerned? Sheldon Lee Cooper excelled at many things, one of which, was his attention span, but it seemed to be lacking tonight. Could it be the sudden change in climate? The time change? She had no idea, but she figured that she wouldn't bother arguing it and asked her question again.

"Did you enjoy yourself when you were in Montana?" Sheldon nodded and his cerulean orbs shifted from her eyes to her lips and back again.

"I did, though, it was too green. . ." Amy tilted her head, silently asking for an elaboration. "Too many trees. . . " _It reminded me too much of your eyes, you vixen. . ._ At his thought, he couldn't hold back the light, barely-there blush that appeared on his skin and he wasn't the only one who noticed. Amy smiled softly; her signature smile when she was around him; just like Sheldon's koala face, it was gentle, her eyes bright when she flashed her teeth at him before lowering her head to focus on the last drops of her wine before sipping them down.

Once both were satisfied, Amy stood to collect the plates, however Sheldon stood with her and as he lifted his plate off the table, he lowered himself and surprised Amy with a small, quick peck on the lips long enough for the taste of his lips to mix with hers. Amy's green eyes sought his baby blues, blinking. Sheldon only returned her look with one of sweetness as he helped clear the table. It seemed it would be easier than she thought to get those eight kisses that she had longed for. She let a grin escape her as she held her head high into the kitchen to help her boyfriend clean. Sheldon gave her a sideways glance as they worked on cleaning the dishes, working like a well-oiled machine as they cleaned, rinsed and dried. Amy noticed his glance and looked back, raising her eyebrows inquisitively. _Damn you and your tempting ways, Dr. Fowler._

With six kisses still to go, Sheldon found it increasingly harder to control his baser urges. Though he knew he wouldn't act on them, yet, he found great satisfaction when it came to finding out how to make their date night kisses more. . . pleasurable? Yes, that's the word. They were on the couch now, Sheldon sitting to Amy's left and she was close to him, their legs touching but their torsos kept a respectable distance as they chatted shyly, tea cups in hand. The tension of his return has eased, but in its place was a new tension. A tension that Sheldon had little experience with, a feeling that had wound its way around him ever since that first date night kiss just an hour ago. He wanted more, though he had no reason as to why he wanted it. He proposed an experiment. . .

"You know. . . when Penny, Bernadette and I were looking at dresses, we saw th-" Another kiss, but this time, it was heated, less innocent. Simultaneously, the couple shifted to face each other more, their lips still locked tightly together as if they were stuck like glue. Sheldon began his experiment then, delicately, he pulled at Amy's lower lip with his with pressure that was barely noticed by the neurobiologist. With reluctance, Amy pulled away then, looking at her boyfriend through her red-framed glasses. His pupils were larger, but the change was slight and she swallowed dryly before bravely initiating another kiss.

She felt Sheldon tense at her action and began to pull away until she felt his large hands at her sides, gently squeezing the flesh there as he pulled her closer to him. He repeated the action with his lips again with more confidence and a soft moan escaped her lips this time. Interesting. . . He wanted to explore further. As if acting on instinct, he darted his tongue out to graze her lips, making them both start at the sensation. Amy mirrored him then and they jumped again, only to ease into it as Sheldon's tongue meshed with hers in a new dance. The taste of tea, chocolate and wine mixed intoxicatingly between them and they both let out a moan that harmonized beautifully.

Sheldon's thoughts were a blur then. His senses were in overdrive; it left him in a drunken state of euphoria as Amy's tongue swept across his, her delicate figure against his study frame, the scent and taste of chocolate and wine invaded him, controlled him. As if evolution was directing him, he grabbed onto her waist tighter and his hands travelled farther up and he gently pushed her onto her back as he hovered over her, supporting himself on his forearms as his hands now tangled into her hair, his weight on her. Amy's hands had also found their way to Sheldon's hair, messing his perfectly groomed and combed hair into what could only be described as 'sex-hair'. Their legs tangled and Amy involuntarily arched her back against him as his kisses trailed down to her neck, gently biting and sucking on the skin there, feeling her quickening pulse tease his lips. At Amy's reaction, Sheldon's hands left her hair to trail a teasingly warm trail to the small of her back and hips, running his thumbs over her through her many layers of clothing. The hand on her hip moved to her rear and he cautiously caressed the mound. His core twitched at this; he had touched her rear before when he had spanked her, but never had the time to appreciate the form. He gave an experimental squeeze and heard Amy moan again; he repeated and the same result occurred. He was pretty sure that she liked this. . .

He was right, Amy was in heaven. Her hands, once they were done reeking havoc on Sheldon's hair, they moved to his biceps as she admired the hidden muscle there, gently rolling the sleeves of his undershirt up to expose his freckled, pale skin there. The weight of Sheldon's body only attributed to the feeling of want and bliss inside that warmed and teased her. She let out a guttural call as she felt Sheldon's teeth gently sink into her collarbone, shooting a twinge of pain and a rush of pleasure through her bones and she bucked her hips in response. They froze then when they realized what this was leading to as Amy's apex hit the growing arousal in Sheldon's pants. He pulled away then, his breathing shallow and fast and he observed Amy's wide eyes; they both knew they weren't ready. Not yet. Sheldon gulped, a gulp that he seemed to only reserve for Amy.

"I. . . ohhh boy. . ." He whispered as he lifted off of her then and did his best to hide his arousal, though it was no secret now. Amy could only sigh out of unbelievable bliss. Her and Sheldon made out, for the first time, and he initiated. This was big. She relaxed her head down on the couch pillow and gave a small giggle. He looked up at her then, seated upon his knees but still in between her legs. Her skirt hiked up in their session, exposing her thighs. Sheldon gulped again. _Of course she decided to not wear tights tonight. . ._

"I'm guessing that counts as one kiss?" She asked, asking the silent question that hung in the air. Sheldon's dilated gaze observed the ceiling in thought until it returned to his girlfriend's disheveled state with out of place hair and wrinkled clothing, he decided to take his chances at that moment.

"Uhm, yes. It was just longer and. . ." he paused, trying to find the right word, "more intense. I vote we continue it five more times to make up for when I was away." There was silence again as Amy's eyes widened; he wanted five more kisses like that. Five make-out sessions. . . who was she to say no? In haste, she sat up and captured his lips again intensely before lying back down, taking him with her to hover again.

It was going to be a long, heated night.


End file.
